


i don't want to become her

by planetundersiege



Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Drabble, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmer reads fan fiction of season 4 Glimmer, International Fanworks Day 2020, Now she knows what to look for, Wordcount: 100-500, set during season 2, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Made for International Fanworks Day 2020Glimmer reads fanfiction about her future and is terrified.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: International Fanworks Day 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	i don't want to become her

Adora walked down the corridors of the Castle of Bright Moon, a happy smile on her face. She had just gotten out of a meeting with Angella about how the rebellion have advanced and taken back a large amount of territory and that Etheria all celebrated. She had been praised for her bravery, and she had felt needed, leaving her in a happy mood.

It was late, and she was now on her way to the chambers she shared with Glimmer to take a bath, and then go to bed, getting some well deserved rest.

But when she opened the door to the chambers, the first thing she saw was Glimmer in the corner, holding a datapad that had merged with some sort of Horde tech as she was crying her eyes out. She immediately ran up to her, ready to comfort her girlfriend and scream at whoever had done something to her.

“Glimmer? Are you okay?”

The princess shook her head.

“NO!”

“What happened?”

“A Horde spybot came into my room, and after I defeated it, a tiny piece of it just flew around the room and merged with my datapad! It lead me to this really weird side called AO3 or something, and up came thousands of stories about us all here on Etheria! I read a few and now I’m panicking!”

“What? Why?”

“I think… some of these tell the future. And it’s terrible. So many mentions that my mom dies, I become queen, and become terrible to you and Bow! I am terrible to you, making fun of you, I become friends with Shadow Weaver, your abuser, and make fun of you for not being the favorite anymore. I tell you that you’re the worst thing to have ever happened to Etheria, than you have only caused us trouble and misery, that I wished that you have died instead of my mom. I lock you in the castle, I wantws power, I become greedy. I was blinded with hate.” she said, tears still streaming down her face. “I don’t want to become that person, I don’t want to be terrible to you. But if so many things says this will happen, this will be what I become. It’s terrifying.”

Adora stood still in her place, almost frozen in shock. That was a lot to take in, and like Glimmer said, all that sounded terrifying. What she had just described sounded nothing like Glimmer at all, but with that fear in her, she could tell she was worried and terrified. That could actually be their future.

“Glimmer, that doesn’t have to be you. Now that you’ve read all of that, and know that this is a thing that can happen, why not just, do things differently now, then the outcome can’t be the same. Right? You don’t have to become that if you know what to look for. I know you can do it, because I trust you.”

“Can… I get a hug.”

“Of course, come here.”


End file.
